


At Sam’s Mercy

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Hitachi - Freeform, Mild Smut, Mummification, Nipple Clamps, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picspam, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester-centric, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Vibrators, saran wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Sam learns about mummification and experiments with you





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Fill: Mummification. Decided to post this is drabble I wrote to go with the picspams that I've been posting on Tumblr as part of SPN Kink Bingo. I may end up cross-posting the rest here if there is enough interest. There is a link below to the picspam which is explicitly NSFW. Not sure how many folks want to see the actual picspam embedded in all its glory or if you're ok with just the link. Please comment and let me know!

**[Link to picspam](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d3b185e9ea381504f4e9a19a3e60394/tumblr_oe52hg28i41qdouf8o1_500.jpg) **

"So get this,“ Sam swayed his head with a seductive smirk before telling you all about his research last night which started out on the subject of mummification in Ancient Egypt. Sam’s a bit of a history buff, no surprises there. But the key word in his research online led to the mummification kink, an advanced form of bondage. When he convinced you to try it, you both agreed on using the industrial sized box of saran wrap that was in the bunker kitchen. It was malleable, see through, and easy to cut through if anything were to happen. He began wrapping around your torso, checking every once in a while how you felt and how much you could move. He was careful when he wrapped around your head, leaving an opening for your mouth to breathe. At that point, it was sensory deprivation - you weren’t able to see him or hear him, but you felt safe knowing he was taking care of you always touching, teasing you through the cling film. Soon enough you felt movement, pushing at your breasts and at your sex until you felt the cool air hit your heated skin. The pinching feeling of nipple clamps made your pussy clench, seeking release. Shortly after, you were surprised to feel the familiar ball-shaped head of your trusty Hitachi vibrator against you as Sam began wrapping it into place. It wasn’t even turned on yet but your immobilized body was already on the verge of coming with restrained reverberation.


End file.
